North African Republic
The New African Republic (NAR)/United African republic (UAR) is a country spanning most of the western part of Africa. It is a Republic/Monarchy-a council serves as second-in-command to a 'Omnes Rex'. Info Current Ruler: Omnes Rex, Henri Rikard Tyson Nation Language: Latin Nation Religion: Currently no set religion + freedom of religion The deserts are very hard to live in, and are incapable of large-scale farming Military Description The military size is about 5% of the population, or 400,000. Training includes long marches in the desert heat repeatedly, with proper measures to keep from loosing anyone, and this builds up endurance and stamina. All soldiers serve in mines for at least 1 year before joining, and this builds their muscle mass before they even enter the military. From there, marches are before late morning, indoor muscle buildup during the middle of the day, and strategy, weapons training, etc, in the afternoons, with studies before/after their dinner Commercial Statistics The NAR mainly relies on imported foods and advanced items, while exporting many raw materials and processed materials, including but not limited to: Iron, copper, titanium, gold, glass, alloys, aluminum, well-bred 'Sprinter' horses, other ores, and other items similar. Most trade was done by ship, so the NAR had a reasonable Navy, of sorts. Mainly trading ships with armed personnel, and maybe some AA guns, and an anti-ship battery on either side of the NAR tankers and cargo ships. Trade is needed for the NAR to flourish. Trade is currently being conducted between the North Canadian Empire, trading materials in return for schematics and designs. A new proposal is being drawn up between them that involves uranium from Canada for a currently undisclosed 'land favor'. History The NAR didn't really start until very recently; they were mainly a group of Africans, or a clan by many other African standards, that were running around, forcing their slaves to mine stuff, build basic weapons of war, and try and fund their side of the wars. The end of the UN left many missionaries, soldiers, and other military or service personnel stranded in Africa. Because of this, small areas became refugee camps, of a sort, to stray soldiers and civilians from other countries. Many of these people were either European or Spanish. With the influx of people speaking latin-based languages, Latin was again adopted as their language, with one side affect: more and more Africans began speaking it. The small clan that was running around soon became filled with Latin-speaking people, and it grew. With the Latin-speaking people also helping to recruit more and more people, this small little group quickly gained power and size, and eventually became the NAR, when it claimed the lands of North-Western Africa. As the NAR grew, the people began to be known as the 'Sanders.' Currently, the people wish to be called 'Sanders,' because they are too mixed to be called African, and they like the name. Demographics: Nation Population: An estimated 80,000,000 people, with about 400 000 in the military, 1 000 000 in the mining or processing areas, and another 750 000 in the 'trading navy' 40% African of some sort 26% from Italian Areas or Central/South American 30% European 10% Other Foreign Relations Currently they are foes with the United States of America (United Territories of Southern North America) and the Antarctic.